hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Robb'yn
Prince Robb'yn Kaludar of Barbaria 'is the Oldest Prince of Barbaria, making him the most powerful barbarian in existence, as well as making him the one of the oldest beings in creation. He is the first son of King Vigoroso, and the older brother Prince Armageddon and Prince Albatross, as well as the good friend and ally of Barbarian John Turner. He first appeared going to earth to defeat his brother armageddon from creating the apocalypse, along with two soldiers of his own garrison, Alfonso and Isaiah. Powers and Abilities As an elder alpha, Robb'yn is one of the most powerful and strongest beings to ever exist. He can kill, harm and overpower almost any being with ease, with exception of death, and his creator God. For an example, he easily killed Alfonso with a simple touch on his head, incinerating him, who is a very powerful in his own right. Robb'yn also casually overpowered his younger brother Armageddon, in their first encounter, effortlessly knocking him out unconscious with a blow to the face. 'Superhuman strength -''' Robb'yn possesses tremendous physical strength, as he can exert immense amounts of physical force. He is able to casually and easily overpower other younger alphas, barbarians, angels, demons, monsters, spirits, and humans with his might with ease. He easily overpowered his younger brother Armageddon during a fight . 'Superhuman stamina '- Robb'yn requires nothing to maintain his strength and vitality, as such, he does not need food, water, oxygen or sleep. '''Superhuman intelligence - Robb'yn is one of the most intelligent beings in the enture universe. He has immense knowledge of the universe, information on planets, the milky way, different species, and so on Telekinesis - Robbynn can manipulate anything with the use of his mind. His telekinesis is so powerful that he can move massive objects with his mind, fire blasts of psychokinetic energy that could shatter steel, create mental barriers that could stop most attacks, levitate his body, and fly at hypersonic speeds. He can use his telekinesis to manipulate a perosns biology, like manipulating and generating illnesses, as such, he can cause excruciating discomfort and pain for others, and can even cause organisms to combust/explode, literally ripping the body apart. Telepathy - Robb'yn is a powerful telepath, and as such he mainly uses his telepathy to command and give orders to his barbarians, around galaxies and far corners of the universe. Teleportation - Robb'yn can transport himself and/or others easily to any location in the universe in a instant. Memory manipulation - Robb'yn can manipulate the memories of any being, such as erasing memories, stealing and reading memories to gain information, implanting fictional memories to change the person, or even projecting memories to others minds. [[Chronokinesis|'Chronokinesis']] - Robb'yn can easily bend time, and is known to be the most powerful manipulator of time, except for his creator God. As a result, he can freeze, accelerate, slow or loop time if he so wishes. Robb'yn can also travel through time and bring passengers with him, and can even sense others who have interfered or travelled through time. Electrokinesis - 'Robb'yn can create, generate and shape electricity, with extreme power. 'Incineration - Robb'yn can incinerate others with a simple touch, turning them into ashes within secndss. He used this power on Alfonso. Psychic shield - Robb'yn's mind is shielded from all kinds of mental attacks. Precognition - Robb'yn can see into the future, but not the full picture. He knew that Armageddon would try poison earth, but did'nt know he would be defeated by him. Healing - Robb'yn can cure any wound, injury or sickness of anyone with a mere thought. Resurrection - Robb'yn brought back an entire family with a snap of his fingers, who were murdered by witches as a magical sacrifice. Healing factor - Robb'yn can heal from any conventional injury instantly, except for the matrr knife, which takes a longer time to recover. Immortality - Robb'yn is older then time itself, meaning that he is biologically ageless and is not affected by humanly ways of death, such as suffocation or cancer. Mediumship - Robb'yn has access to the deceased, and as such, can communicate, see and sense souls. He can summon the dead from the spiritual world, and can banish them from places. Sedation - Robb'yn can make others unconscious with a touch on the forehead. Supernatural detection - Robb'yn can identify and perceive any supernatural being just by looking at them. Magic immunity - Robb'yn is unaffected by most kinds of magic. Absolute memory - Robb'yn can remember everything that he has learned, encountered or experienced. Weaknesses Although very powerful and almost invulnerable, he can be harmed and killed. Matar KnifeThe Matar- The Matar knife is the only weapon that can injure or kill him. If he is stabbed in the ehatt, he will incinerate into ashes. If he is wounded by the knife in other areas, he will be weakened temporarily. Older beings - God and Death, as beings supremely older and more powerful, can kill Robb'yn easily.